


I Think I've Run Into You

by lornrocks



Series: College AU [2]
Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: 3oh!3lyrics, Angst, College, Heroes, M/M, Matt - Freeform, Memories, Romance, Slash, adventcalendar, collegeAU, petlar, pylar, thehaitian, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to I Think I've Been Here Before. Peter remembers the history he shared with Gabriel; Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I've Run Into You

If his mother's reaction to this admission surprises Peter, he doesn't say anything. Instead, he gets up and cleans up the broken class and tea spilled everywhere. Once that's taken care of, he leans against the counter and crosses his arms, watching Angela with careful eyes. She shifts slightly before speaking.

"Why did you wait until now to tell me? How did I not know?"

His brow furrows.

"I...I don't know. It's like...I'm just now remembering something...like...a long forgotten dream."

He's not sure what he's saying, or what he means, but he has an idea that this, whatever it is, is big. Huge, even. (And no, that's not an innuendo, although with these new memories, it occurs to him that he has seen a whole lot more of his former enemy than he thought.)

His mother watches him, something unreadable in her eyes, and that's when he realizes that she should be more upset about this. His eyes narrow.

"Ma...please tell me you have nothing to do with me forgetting this."

She doesn't deny it, but she knows that he knows. Before he can say anything, she stands up, soothes down her skirt, and leans over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Peter, someday you'll understand. But I can see that you won't listen right now."

She smiles a sad smile and is out the door before he even processes her words. He frowns.

After a few seconds of brooding, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone, flipping through his phone book until he finds the name he's looking for under "M".

"Matt," he says, when the line picks up. "I need to ask you a favor."

The man on the other end doesn't hang up immediately, which is good. So the medic continues.

"I know you've been tracking him, so I need to know- where is Sylar right now?"

"Do I even want to know what this is about?" the ex-cop finally sighs, and Peter tries to think of what to say.

"Let's just say I have some unfinished business with him."

Parkman sighs again before mumbling "Hold on" and there's some shuffling sounds. He comes back on to the phone a second later and reads off an address that Peter dutifully copies down on to the back of his hand. He thanks his friend and hangs up, grabbing his coat, and then he's out the door.

It takes a long cab ride and a walk through a very shady neighborhood, but Peter comes to the address he was given and carefully knocks on the door. A few seconds later, it opens, and Sylar stares at him like he's just seen a ghost. Wordlessly, he lets the other man in, and they stand there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Um," Peter says, rather eloquently, but before he can continue, Sylar- well, Gabriel- is crowding him against the door and kissing him rather soundly. It takes a second, but he ends up kissing back, and everything- the feel of the other man's lips against his, the way his heart is hammering in chest- it feels so familiar, and Peter grips Gabriel tighter.

When they finally come up for air, Peter pants, "I remember everything," and Gabriel's neck flushes just a little and he's kissing Peter again. Somehow, they both end up on the rickety old bed that Gabriel has been sleeping on, and Peter is sitting in his lap, naked and gorgeous and rocking and everything is just so fucking _hot_ \- they don't even realize they're making a racket until someone bangs on the ceiling.

Peter responds by yelling "Fuck you" in the loudest, most wrecked voice that Gabriel has ever heard coming from him, and he groans and comes inside the other man, hands reaching out blindly to pull Peter closer until they're chest to chest. Peter ruts against his stomach a few times before following, yelling loudly in an attempt to, Gabriel assumes, piss off the man above them. It works.

They laugh, and doze quietly, until Peter opens his eyes and finds warm arms wrapped around him. Like a lightening bolt, a memory hits him and he smiles, covering his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing. He remembers when they had done the exact same thing they had just done in the dorms, pissing off more than one RA, and when Gabriel opens his eyes questioningly a few seconds later, Peter tells him what he just remembered.

"I was just remembering how you slept in your bio 100 class every single day," Gabriel laughs, and Peter laughs, too, remembering how he still passed that class. Then, out of the blue, he remembers exactly how he met the other man for the first time- the real time they met.

_Peter is coming in a few minutes late to lecture for humanities, since he stopped on the way from the dorms to help a girl who dropped an entire folder of papers, and there's a few spots. Scanning the room quickly, he sees an open seat next to a guy just a little older than him, with dark hair and black framed glasses perched on his nose. Peter remembers him as being in a discussion group with him, constantly arguing with the teacher, even though every other time he sees him he seems quiet and reserved._

_He immediately walks over and leans over, getting the guy's attention._

_"Hey, can I sit here?" he asks, and the man just smiles shyly and nods. Peter sits down, pulling out his notebook, and pretends to pay attention to the lecture. Really, though, he's too busy watching his new seat mate with interest. After class, the man gets up to walk away, but Peter follows, not wanting to waste the moment._

_"I've seen you in discussion," he blurts, and the man turns around, one eyebrow arched._

_"And?"_

_Peter shifts._

_"I think you make a lot of good points. The teacher doesn't think so, but...I do."_

_A slow smile spreads across the man's face and he reaches a hand out._

_"Gabriel Gray," he offers, and Peter smiles back, shaking his hand._

_"Peter Petrelli."_

_They end up getting coffee and talking, and as the days go by they start to hang out more. Gabriel doesn't mind when Peter falls asleep on his shoulder in lecture; he lets him copy his notes, anyway._

_Peter finds out that the other man is a senior, getting a degree in business, because he wants to take over his father's business; Gabriel finds out Peter's from_ those _Petrellis, but he wants to change all that. He wants to help people._

Peter's almost done with his sophomore year and Gabriel has almost graduated when they realize they've been spending almost every single minute of every day together.

Surprisingly, Gabriel's the one to make the first move- a move that Peter accepts immediately. School ends for the semester, Gabriel graduates, and Peter is more love struck than ever. There's talk of moving in...until one day Peter opens his door and expects his most favorite person ever, only to find someone tall, dark, and quiet.

He doesn't remember much after that.

Peter rolls onto his back and stares up at Gabriel.

"How did we both forget all of this?" he whispers, and Gabriel thinks for a moment, eyes hard.

"I have a feeling your mother and the Haitian have something to do with this." Peter frowns, but he ignores it. "They probably had our memories erased so we would forget each other."

"Well, then how did you remember?"

"I remembered in the nightmare, when I-" He pauses, looking uncharacteristically shy, and finishes, "When I realized I'm in love with you."

Peter knows he's blushing, but he focuses his gaze on something else and says, matter of fact, "I realized it today, when I was talking to Ma, and I realized I love you, too."

Whatever they were going to say disappears as they start to kiss again, but before they can get too worked up, Peter pulls away.

"I have to know-"

"-You're not going to like what you find out-"

"-I don't care. It's important."

Peter makes a pouty face and tries to look serious but really he just succeeds in looking silly. Neither of them mind, though, because the sudden gravity of the situation has both of them feeling unusually elated. Peter's trying to tug the taller man over for another kiss when a loud, shrill ring interrupts them.

Peter slides out of bed and grabs his phone, still i his pants pocket, and swallows.

"Who is it?" Gabriel asks, and Peter sighs.

"It's my mom."

They share a look before Peter slides the phone open and brings it to his ear.

"Hello?"

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to LJ a long time ago. I never finished this series.


End file.
